America and Alfred
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: "Come on America, it's just your reflection." America shook his head, hand still against the mirror where the other boy was. "Hey, who are you calling a reflection?" America stumbled backward before walking back toward the mirror cautiously. "Who, are you?" America squinted at the boy. "My name is Alfred F. Jones." Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. T because I want it to be.
1. Chapter 1

A young America walked around his huge house in Virginia. It was so big, and he was all alone, that more times than not America would just stay in his room unless absolutely necessary to leave. He wished that England would come visit more often. Currently, America sat on his bed, knees pulled up against his chest as tears splashed on his sheets. Looking at a clock, America saw that it was lunch time. Grudgingly, he got up and headed towards the door when he saw another young boy through the mirror.

Running up to it, he saw the boy looked exactly like him, and even put his hand on the mirror when he did. Maybe he wasn't alone. There was this other kid here with him too, and maybe things wouldn't be so bad, and they could play together, and-

"Come on America, it's just your reflection." America shook his head.

"Hey, who are you calling a reflection?" America stumbled backward before walking back toward the mirror cautiously.

"Who, are you?" America squinted at the boy.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones. I don't really know how I got here… all I know is that I'm in your head."

"You're in… my head."

"Yup!" Alfred grinned.

"All this being alone must have driven me insane. Or maybe I just need to eat something. I _did _skip breakfast." Alfred glared at America.

"HEY! Well, I guess it doesn't matter what you think, 'cause you're stuck with me!" Alfred smirked. "And don't think you can just stop me by not looking in the mirror or something!" America pulled back, clutching his head. This was a bit much to take in.

_After all, I'm in your head. _Alfred's voice echoed in America's head.

"Fine, okay okay, you win. I really can't deal with this right now, I'm famished." America grabbed the door and headed towards the dining room.

_Me too! Hey, after we eat, can was do something, it's so lonely up here._

"Okay, England would kill me if he found out, but we can sneak one of the horses out. I know this great place on one of the hills not far from here!"

_It's a deal! _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

(2013)

America yawned as he woke up, rubbing his face before grabbing his glasses off the side table.

_Amy, I'm hungry, can you make omelets?_

"Alfred, for the last time, don't call me Amy! And just because of that, I won't make omelets."

_Aw, don't be like that. And any way, we both know you're going to make one any way._

"Yeah, you're right." America gave a small smile and ran down the stairs, grabbing a frying pan and some eggs. "What do you want in it?"

_Hm, how about spinach, mushrooms, ham, and cheese? Oh, and you might want to hurry, don't forget to we're hosting the World Meeting this time. _America gave a groan.

"I know, I know." America quickly made the omelet and wolfed it down before grabbing his brief case and running out the door. America got a mental image of Alfred shaking his head.

_I was just reminding you about the meeting. Why do you always freak out when I remind you about stuff like that, like if you don't get there now you will die._

"Well if sometimes I don't get there early I'll be called late, and the tormenting gets worse." America hopped into his car and started to head to the meeting an hour early since the Meeting building was so far away. About halfway to the Meeting building, though, America's car broke down.

"Ah, come on. Don't do this to me!" America frantically pushed the brakes, but the car wouldn't go any farther.

_Face it dude, you're going to have to make a run for it._

"And I've never been much of a runner." It was true, America tended to focus most of his strength to his arms in case he ever was left without his gun and had to fight.

_Come on, please, you know what you have to do if you want to make it there without being too late. _Alfred's voice echoed through America's mind.

"Fine, but when we get there you give it right back." Closing his eyes, America allowed Alfred to take control of the body, making America go to the place that Alfred tended to be, a mansion he had created in his mind.

_Haha, sweet! _Alfred's voice echoed loudly through the house. America smiled as he walked around. Alfred was a runner and rarely was allowed to run while using the body.

Exploring around, America eventually found a hand mirror. Looking through it, America could see through Alfred's eyes, the landscape flying by. Smiling, America grabbed the mirror and carried it to the pool. While he was here, might as well relax. It would be good to relax before the meeting began. After a quick dip, America got back out and headed to the gym, where he began lifting weights.

The reason why America and Alfred had different strengths dated back to the America Civil war. All of the different views and opinions bombarding America were slowly driving him insane, destroying his very being from the inside out… that is, until Alfred offered to take the thoughts from the Confederates. As a side effect, not only did they develop a certain rivalry during those times, but Alfred's arms lost the majority of their strengths and America's legs likewise. With the circumstances, both refused to be useless and exercised what they could, so that even after the war, their strong suits were different.

Thirty or so minutes later, Alfred's voice echoed through the house again.

_Hey, America, were there. Are you sure you don't want me to keep control? I can really make them pay._

"No, no, it's okay. Just give me control back." Alfred's sigh filled America's ears. A few seconds later, the warm house was gone, replaced with the cold hallway to the meeting room. Glancing at his watch, America cursed under his breath seeing that he was five minutes late. England was going to kill him!

_No he's not, he'll probably just maim you with insults._

And surely that made it all better thought America as he put his hand on the door handle.

_And don't freak out this time. We both know you get really nervous during these!_

And yet, as America opened the door, and saw all of those faces watching him, all of his courage disappeared, replaced by his grin.

"Hey dudes! The hero had arrived!" America smiled and pretended not to hear the insults that floated toward him from people he once thought of as friends. "Let's get this meeting started!"

**A/N: Please review, because if you don't I'm probably not continuing this story. My hands are really full and if this doesn't do well, I may never get to this, so if you want, more you need to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting went horribly in both America and Alfred's opinions.

America started with his usual 'let's us robots to stop global warming.' It was what he started rambling about when he's up there. He has a real plan of what to say, always makes sure to research, but when he gets up there, and all those eyes land on him, he can't help himself.

When he finally finished, he sat down and, once he was sure nobody was watching, allowed his smile to slip. He really hated meetings.

_Then why don't you spice it up? You've got some guns, you know you could shoot most of them before they even know who's the one with the gun._

But he wasn't that type of nation. All he wanted to do was go back to home or to Alfred's house.

_Hey, If you want to come over, you're more than welcome to. I mean, the body will be immobile, but they'll just think that you're sleeping or something._

Well, he did have nothing to lose. His reputation had been lost years ago and it wasn't like listening to the others would help, after all, their bosses made the decisions. For the second time that day, America withdrew into his mind.

America walked back inside the mansion and found Alfred staring at a couch that was constantly changing color.

"What are you doing?" America walked up next to Alfred.

"I'm trying to decide what color to make the couch. Should it be red," The couch turned red. "Or should it be blue?"

"Okay, how about this?" America walked over and touched it, turning the couch red, white, and blue.

"Amy, you need to work on changing things without touching them."

"I know, but don't call me Amy. How do you like it?"

"It's good, but I would go more…" Alfred's voice trailed off as the couch changed color so that one side was blue that eventually faded into red with white stars spotted around it.

"Oh, nice, nice, I like it." America plopped down on it and looked at the TV in front of it. "Want to watch a movie while I'm here?"

"Sure, but I'm picking." Alfred sat down next to America and grabbed the remote. Flicking through the movies, Alfred finally stopped on Breakfast Club.

"Never underestimate the classics." America smiled as he got up and popped them some popcorn. They were a good thirty minutes into the movie, wolfing down popcorn like there was no tomorrow, when a noise started to come from the hand mirror. Alfred sighed and paused the movie while America picked up the mirror.

"- bloody git wake up, Germany is talking to you, I raised you better-" on and on and on as usual. America gave a sigh.

"Got to go, sorry."

"It's okay, I'll watch it without you, and then later you can watch the rest." Alfred un-paused the TV as America returned to consciousness, now forced to listen to the rambling from England.

"Sorry, I was taking a really heroic nap. What is it Germany?" Germany sighed and shuffled some papers.

"Never mind, it's not important now. But pay attention, we lost valuable meeting time trying to wake you up." America internally sighed. No more Breakfast Club.

_About an Hour later_

America was bored out of his mind. The meeting was almost over, but still.

_But, what we found out is that each one of us is: a brain . . . And an athlete . . . And a basket case . . . A princess . . . And a criminal. _

"You can shut up, okay? Shut. Up. You have been quoting the whole time and that just taunts me." Eyes landed on America from everywhere in the room.

"America, are you okay?" Canada whispered from next to America.

"Uh, yeah I'm great, I'm the hero after all, and why wouldn't I be! I just wanted to see how un-heroic you guys would act if I blurted out something random!" America gave a laugh, and the nations slowly turned away while Germany informed everyone that the meeting was over.

Now that the meeting was over, they would have to run back to the car, and then either call a tow truck or push it back home.

_Oh, oh, I want to run there! Can take over now? And there's a whole bunch of mirrors!_

Yeah, America was fine with that

This time, instead of going into the mansion, America went into the mirrors like Alfred had the first time they had met.

_And make sure you don't run down the halls Alfred, I don't want another nation on me about that._

"Fine, ruin a bit of the joy of freedom. Do you want to go and beat up puppies too?"

"America, I need to talk to you!" Alfred turned around to see a furious Englishman coming down the hall. "You embarrassed me so much today! And not just today! Every single World Meeting you seem to just be out to ruin the who-"

"Shut it." Alfred turned back around and continued on his way.

"Wh-what, you can't, how dare y-" England ran up beside Alfred and continued to talk, but was cut off when Alfred pulled out his gun.

"England, meet Lady Liberty. She's our favorite hand gun and has a large, bloody history and if you don't want to be part of it then I must insist you shut it." Alfred then continued on his way, leaving the flabbergasted Nation behind.

_Alfred, how could you do that!_

"Well, it wasn't that hard, all I had to do was point her and give the threat."

_Oh, come off it, you know what I mean!_

"You might put up with that stuff, but I won't. I know that both of us are better than what they see, what they think. I just, I wish you could see that for yourself and become the great nation that your meant to be! Anyway, I'd better get going. I think there's still a little bit of popcorn left." Alfred smirked as he heard America gave a huff followed by the sound of someone angrily chewing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, America, one of those really reflective buildings is coming up. You ready?" Alfred walked down the street, holding his phone up to his head, which was off, but made it look like he was not talking to himself.

_Yeah, I love doing this! _Alfred sighed in relief. It sounded like America had forgiven him. It had been a fairly stupid move on his part, as they were going to blame America for it, but Alfred just got so ANGRY when he saw those people, blaming America for everything. Like everyone else, he wasn't perfect! And for being a super power, his land was having a lot of trouble that he had to deal with and should not have to put up with those cretins.

As they came up to the building, America appeared in the reflection. Looking around and seeing no one nearby, America began to jump around the whole mirror. The fun thing about mirrors was that there was no depth, so you could climb on air. Of course, other people would be able to see America jumping around, so it's really rare for either of them to do.

"Alfred, I must say you live a good life." America strolled next to Alfred in the mirror. "No one ever bugs you, you can goof off whenever you want, and you're not a country. I wish I was you sometimes." Alfred smiled at America.

"You know I would trade with you in a heartbeat if I could. Ah well, nothing we can do about it, I'd better be getting to the car anyway."

* * *

America kept walking. He knew if he followed the road, it should lead him to his house, and hopefully no one would decide to travel the old road today. I'd be hard to explain how he could carry a car.

_America, how much farther? _

"Not too much. We won't be able to hang out today though, I'm exhausted." America rounded the corner and their house came into sight.

As they entered the house, America immediately went up to his room and flopped onto his bed, face in the pillow.

_Man, you are NO fun today._

"You betcha." America's voice was muffled by the pillow. "The worst will be next month though, at the next meeting. I'm going to need to get a ticket and stuff, and then I'll need to talk to England and what happened. I just need a really good sleep right now."

_You do that._ _Hey, tomorrow will be better. Let's go do something. You pick._

"That'd be really nice." America smiled and slowly went to sleep, finally relaxing.

* * *

"That is the last time America acts like that." England stormed into his basement. Taking out his spell book, he began to flip through it, hinting for a spell to solve his American problem. Finally, he found something. A spell that would switch the personality of someone.

"Perfect." England smiled. "I won't be able to see how it went until next world meeting, but why not do it now?"

* * *

America woke to an unexpected coldness. Since when was his house this cold? America shrugged it off and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Looking around, he noticed this room was not his, but Canada's. America shrugged it off and headed into the bathroom, where he fell to the ground, his shock having been so great. Slowly getting back up, America looked back in the mirror, where Canada stared back at him.

"What… happened?" America lifted his hand hesitantly to his face. The Canadian in the mirror did likewise. "Wait, if I'm Canada, does that mean that people will ignore me?" A smile spread across his face. "This might not be so bad Alfred."

No reply.

"Alfred? Alfred!" America was staring to freak out. Desperately, he tried to go into his mind, but was greeted with darkness. And it hit him. Whatever had happened, Alfred was still in the other body.

* * *

Canada woke up to an unexpected warmth. Usually when he woke up, his room was cold, but today it was warm. Looking around, he was surprised to find himself in America's house. He didn't think much of it, as America always seemed up to something, and this was probably one of those something's, so he simple headed into the bathroom where America had kept an extra pair of his glasses for when he visited. Not even bothering to look in the mirror, he grabbed the glasses and placed them on his head, before ripping them back off. The prescription was wrong. Shaking his head, he figured America must have placed his glasses by the bed for when he woke up, though by now the Canadian was curious what he was up to.

Walking back into the bathroom, Canada placed the glasses on his head before giving a scream. In the mirror was not him, but America, staring wide-eyed back. Canada felt his own hair, and his eyes widened even more when he found that his curl wasn't there, but America's Nantucket. Canada stumbled over to the bed, where he sat down, holding his head. What had happened last night?

The ring of America's telephone pulled Canada back to his reality. Picking it up, he quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Canada, is that you?" The voice on the other side was quiet.

"America? What happened? What did you do?" Canada called back, and was surprised at the strength of his voice.

"I don't know, but it's obvious we've switched bodies." The sound of footsteps on the other side told Canada that America was pacing. "Doesn't matter. I'll call England. He's always going on about his magic and all, maybe he's telling the truth and he can fix it." Canada nearly agreed. Nearly. But stopped himself hastily.

"No."

"What?"

"No. This is my chance to be seen, and I'm going to take it." Canada then hung up. He had never felt more powerful.


	4. Chapter 4

"While I'm here, might as well explore the house." Canada mumbled to himself as he started down a hall. He'd never been down this hall before, since whenever anyone went over to America's house, he made them swear to never explore. England was once caught trying to explore, and America punched him in the gut.

Walking down the hall, Canada was surprised to find that the farther down he went, the more mirrors were on the walls, until the then entire wall become made out of mirrors. At the very end of the hall was a room made of mirror. Couches were angled to face the mirrors, a flat screen covering nearly one entire wall. As he walked around, his eyes caught his reflection. That is, America's reflection. The mirror image was glaring at him; he knew he wasn't America, and-

"Canada, reflections can't glare at you unless you glare at it." He gave a laugh at how his imagination had gotten away with him. Heading out of the room (it gave him the creeps) Canada got himself acquainted with much of the rest of the house. After all, he would be here a while.

_One year later._

The next World Meeting, America didn't show. Nor the meeting after that. In fact, America didn't show for a whole year. Not that any of the others noticed. No, they were too busing blaming everything on Canada, but that was okay, right? At least he was seen. That's what he tried to tell himself every time.

Then, after a year, Canada walked into the meeting room early and was surprised to find America there. Of course, America looked like him, with the curl and the amethyst eyes, he even brought Kumakiki with him. Said polar bear looked at him from his perch on America's head, a bit confused.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked, and it took Canada a while to recover. He hadn't been asked that in a while.

"I'm, uh, America." Canada said, making sure not to mess up.

"Oh, okay. Canada, why do we have to go here?" Canada was taken a bit aback. Kumajirou knew his name? Well, that is, America's name.

"Sorry Kumajirou, but we haven't been for a year, I might get in trouble." The quiet voice answered back. Carefully, Canada sat down in his seat, watching America in case he suddenly pulled a gun on him. Eventually the rest of the nations arrived, not even noticing America, or Canada to them, at the meeting, just carrying on as usual. The whole thing kind of spooked Canada because of how America seemed to be just rolling with the whole situation. When the meeting was over, America left like it was nothing, not even stopping to talk to Canada. Canada headed right back to the Virginia house and made himself some dinner before going back into the mirror room.

Canada kept thinking that there had to be something special about this room, but each time he tried to find out, he found nothing. After a few hours of searching, Canada finally went to bed and fell asleep, following with the strangest dream.

In it, Canada woke up and found himself looking like, well, himself, like Canada. Getting out of a bed, he began to explore the house in the dream. While it was like America's mansion, it was different in a way he couldn't quit place. His feet eventually led him to the living room. Sitting on the couch was America. As he entered the room, America got up and faced him.

"Okay, that's it, what have done with America." Before Canada could reply, the America look alike started to pace around him, examining him. "I mean, you do look like him, but something's just… off." The guy flicked his curl. "I think I deserve an explanation about what you're doing."

"What's your name? And why are you in my head?" Canada demanded, trying not to freak out.

"Alfred Freedom Jones. It is America's head not yours. Now tell me why you're here or get out of the body!" Alfred seemed ticked that he was here, starting to glare. "I gave you a year, but you didn't do anything, so now DO SOMETHING!" Alfred demanded. He was extremely angry, and with his anger the house started to shake. Canada clutched a wall, hoping that nothing bad happened. Alfred then took a deep breath, cooling down, and the house stopped shaking. "You know what, you're not worth it. Just get out of my house."

Canada woke with a start, panting and clutching his heart. Rubbing his face, he went into the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up before looking into the mirror.

"What a strange dream. Well at least that's all it was, a dream." He said, wiping the water from his face. His mirror image gave a cruel smirk and threw down the towel, folding his arms.

"No, it wasn't."

**A/N: Okay, I know that was a ****_really _****small chapter but I just had to do that! Also, I'm a horrible artist, so if someone was willing to do fanart or something I would love them forever. Will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

America looked around him. Canada really was a beautiful place. America didn't notice the temperature change all that much, nor did it bother him that much. People seemed to think that he was horrible with the cold, and looked over the fact that he had Alaska. But America wasn't taking being Canada well.

It wasn't that he didn't like being ignored for once, but there were two things that worried him. The first was about Alfred. Where was he now? Was he okay, or even alive? Was he with Canada? Which came to his second worry: How long would Canada be able to stand being him?

Being a country to begin with wasn't an easy life, causing none of them to be completely right in the head. If any of them were pushed past their limit, the result wasn't pretty. America had been past his limit once. During World War II, when Japan had attacked him, America had been taken by surprise. He had taken a few days to simply understand that be had been attacked, that he pain he felt was a threat given to him by someone he thought was a friend.

And once he realized this, his mind went past his limit.

Alfred had tried to tell him that it was okay, that it really was nothing compared to the blood from the Civil War. Even Alfred didn't want to get into the World War, but America was practically insane at the time, demanding blood. Then he… he sent the bomb. He had laughed at the sight of Japan, bleeding on the ground, the sight that would later be part of his darkest nightmares.

He had gone home, gone to his room, and was looking at his insane self in the mirror when he finally crept back to below that horrible limit, realizing what he had done. He had cried for days, Alfred being the only one there for him.

Being a big country set your limit lower, easier to reach, just ask Russia or any country that had once been big or the world super power. It was taxing, and you were constantly watched, every inch of you criticized. The only reason that America wasn't like Russia was probably because Alfred was there. While Canada did have Alfred… Alfred didn't like any of the other nations. Well, he used to like Canada, but then the war of 1812 had happened. He never forgave the Canadian for burning America's heart.

"Canada, please be okay."

* * *

Canada was sitting on the bathroom floor, clutching his head.

"This can't be happening! I must still be dreaming!"

_Sorry, but no. You're stuck with me until you fix whatever happened. _

"Why do you hate me anyway? I was always nice to America!"

_Take off your shirt. _ Alfred's voice echoed.

"What?" Canada stood up and looked back into the mirror at Alfred.

"Take off your shirt and you'll see what I mean_." _Hesitantly, Canada did as he was told. When he did, he found scars littered the body. On America's stomach was a horizontal scar like he had been cut in half. A pair of twin lines on his side. Over his heart was a burn scar.

"The one on the heart is from you, from when you burned the capital. Perhaps we did attack first, but I don't care. The only thing that I care about is that America was in pain." Alfred glared at Canada. "You don't know what it's like, having to watch helplessly as your only friend, the only person who even knows you exists, is on the ground, withering in pain. That was the first time I took control of the body. That is what you did to us."

Canada shook his head, ignoring Alfred.

"That's it, I'm insane, I am insane. It was a bad decision to stick to this. I'll… I'll talk to America next meeting, see if he's willing to change back." Canada talked to himself.

"No, you're not insane, I told you that already! I'm real!" Alfred practically yelled at him. "Oh well, I guess I have a month to drive you to insanity, that ought to be fun."

_Time skip: One month._

America hummed lightly to himself as he entered the meeting room, Kumajirou walking beside him. He was a bit late, but who would notice. Walking over to his seat, he sat down and looked around the room, finding the familiar fights taking place. It was all comforting in a way, a bit of happiness rushed through America. Then he saw Canada.

Canada was a mess. His hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush in weeks, he had dark bags under his eyes, which were wide with a mixture of fear and anger, two basic elements in insanity. His clothes looked like he had just thrown on a random shirt and jeans, glasses hardly staying on his face. The man looked like he had escaped from an asylum.

But when Canada looked at America, a bit of hope sparked in them.

As soon as the meeting was over, Canada walked over to him, purpose in each stride.

"Hey bro-" Canada didn't even bother with introduction. He grabbed America's arm and pulled him out of the building until they were on the streets, where the other nations couldn't hear them. Standing there, America could see Canada's reflection, which was completely different.

The man in the reflection had brushed hair, his clothes seemed to have a brighter life to them. Blue eyes were clear and happy. And then it waved at him, a longing smile on the reflection's face.

"America, I'm sorry for being rude to you, but I want to change back now. I don't want the constant torment from the other nations." Canada pleaded with America.

"More like the torment from me." Alfred snorted, grinning. The grin slipped off quickly though. "You shouldn't agree with him. You finally aren't the center of attention America! And you can stay like that!" Canada clutched the side of his head and glared at Alfred, muttering about stupid insanity under his breath.

"Sure Canada, I was just waiting for you." America held out his hand. "Let's go and see if England can do anything."

**A/N: I know you guys probably thought this would be the main conflict, but this is mostly just going to be full of different stories about Alfred and America, this being one of them. In the next chapter I'll go a bit more in depth about what happened to Canada and Alfred during that one month.**


	6. Chapter 6

England was confused.

For a year, it had seemed like the spell he had put on America had been working. His attitude was much better. He didn't give any loud, obnoxious outbursts. His talk was nicely researched and presented. His manners were nicer. It had looked perfect.

Then, at the last World Meeting, he had seemed a bit nervous and kept on glancing at an empty chair. England had shrugged it off as nothing; everyone gets a little nervous sometimes. But then today, just a few minutes ago at the World Meeting… what happened?

He looked horrible. When asked to present, he refused. He was glancing at the empty chair again. His clothes were a mess, his hair sticking up at odd angles. The whole picture seemed to fit in the insane category. England walked out of the meeting room, wondering if he should redo the spell, when he ran into America. Standing next to America was his twin, what was his name… Canada! His twin Canada!

"England, so glad we found you, we need your help." Canada was the first to speak.

"Well, what is it? I have a lot I need to do." England asked, looking between Canada and America. Then he noticed that America suddenly looked more stable than he did earlier, like he was about to crack.

"We don't know how, but we switched bodies pleasedon'thinkwerecrazy!" Canada rushed the last part, holding his hands up like England might attack. Then it seemed to fit. That spell he had performed, it had made the twins switch. England sighed. It seemed it was too much to simply ask that America's personality would change.

"Come with me boys, I think I have just the thing to fix you both up. We'll go ahead and just do it in one of the rooms here. Follow me." England walked into one of the rooms, grabbing out a piece of chalk and drawing on the ground. Once he had completed that, he reached into his pocket and took out his travel size spell book that he kept with him at all times and searched for the spell.

"England, how long is this gonna' take?" Canada, or apparently America (meaning America in Canada's body) complained. They had both found a chair in the room and taken a seat. America watched, a bit bored, while Canada anxiously watched the events unfold.

Ignoring the American, England continued to perform the spell. When he had finished, he heard two objects thud to the ground. Looking up, England saw that both Canada and America had fainted. Walking over, he gently shook Canada awake. The Canadian opened his eyes began to feel around his hair. Finally finding his curl he gently touched it before smiling and standing up. Turning to England, Canada engulfed him in a hug, tears streaming down his face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou sooo much England! I thought I was going to lose it!" England smiled and patted the nation on the head. He then started to turn to America to wake him up, but before he could even touch him the super power jumped to his feet, grinning ear to ear. America had a hand to the side of his head, and seemed to be listening something.

"YES!" America yelled in pure joy before turning back to them. "Thanks England. I would stick around but, you know, places to go, people to see, sorry bye!" America raced out the door, leaving Canada and England in the room. England shook his head.

"He's never going to change."

* * *

America smiled and looked at the house around him. Running down the hall, he came to the kitchen, where Alfred sat, feet on the table and chair leaned back, drinking a cup of hot chocolate in one hand while reading a book with the other.

"Took you long enough." Alfred grunted. Still grinning, America ran over and hugged Alfred. "Hey, watch it, I might spill my drink!" America pulled back and allowed Alfred to put down the cup before wrapping him in another bear hug.

"Alfred, I missed you sooo much!" America eventually pulled away and sat down on a chair. Alfred smiled back.

"I missed you too. That Canadian was beginning to get really annoying"

"What did you do to make him that insane anyway? I mean, he looked like he had escaped from an asylum or something!" Alfred gave a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, courtesy of yours truly. It wasn't that hard, really. He had already convinced he was going mad after he met me, I just had to give him a little push… which consisted of talking his ear off during the day and haunting his nightmares during the night. Pretty easy stuff." Alfred returned to his reclined position. "But I think what really drove him over the head was what happened a week or so ago."

_Canada sat on America's bed and sighed, trying to ignore Alfred's voice, which was impossible._

You know, America probably won't even want to change back. He's finally getting what he wanted: To no longer have to put up with the other nations. I'm interested how long you will put up with them though. Should be fun to watch._ Alfred's chuckle ran through Canada's head._

_"Why won't you leave me alone!" Canada yelled, hand over his ears like it could possibly help. "Why don't you just be quiet in that little mansion of yousr and shut up!"_

Do you want to know why? _Alfred's voice growled. _Do you really want to know? It's because it's lonely up here and my only friend is gone. For all I know, he may never come back. And I'm stuck with one of the people I hate the most, the people that made the only other person I know miserable, forced to fake a smile! And I'm sick of it! Why doesn't he come back? Why? _The sound of crying filled Canada's head. He was shocked that Alfred cared so much about America. Was it possible that Alfred was real, that he wasn't just made from his insanity?_

Aaaauuuggghh! I can't believe I showed weakness to an enemy! _The scream pierced through Canada. Pain erupted in his head until the world faded into a horrible nightmare._

_In the nightmare, Canada was in Alfred's mansion, but it was shaking horribly. The room he was in began to break up, tearing away. Canada ran out of it, only to find it was happening to the entire house. After running through several halls, he finally took a chance and jumped out of one of the room, landing in the never-ending field outside of the house. _

_Canada watched it crumble away, dissolving in the air until only Alfred was left, kneeling on the ground and clutching his head, still screaming words that he couldn't make out. As he stood there watching, the blue sky above them broke apart, disappearing into a dark, black void. Canada eyes were wide as it completely disappeared. He had a feeling that if he fell into that darkness, he would never come out again._

_When the sky had completely vanished, cracks formed in the ground, running off in every direction. In one gut wrenching snap, the earth fell away into the blackness, leaving only two pieces of earth left, one under Canada and one under Alfred. Alfred was breathing heavily, his screams finally done. Alfred's piece of earth moved closer to Canada, until they were a foot apart. Canada still couldn't believe what just happened._

_"Sorry about that. Sometimes, you don't realize how fragile something your playing is until it snaps. That goes for sanity too."_


End file.
